1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a membership managing method, a service providing apparatus, and a membership managing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a method for sales promotion in a store, it is known that membership services such as a point service and a stamp service are provided. In such membership services, for example, a user to be a member writes user information such as name and sex in a register of a store or the like, and the store side issues a membership card such as a point card or a stamp card.
In recent years, technologies for supporting membership registration for a store have been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-070390). By using such technologies, a membership may be issued without requiring user's effort for writing user information.
However, according to the conventional technologies described above, there is concern that a membership card may be issued also to a user not satisfying user requirements for membership registration. For example, in a store providing a female-limited service or a residential area-limited service, there is a case where an age limit or a sex limit is set as a requirement for the membership registration of a user. As above, in each store, the requirements for the membership registration of a user may be included as a security policy. Under such a situation, according to the conventional technologies described above, only the membership registration is supported, and it is difficult to issue a membership card corresponding to a security policy of each store.